wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Płomienne Gody
Kobierzycki spojrzał na zegarek. Była trzecia po południu. W zakładzie dr. Paderny wolno było odwiedzać chorych dopiero o czwartej: pozostawała zatem jeszcze cała, długa godzina... Kobierzycki rzucił okiem raz jeszcze na świeżo sporządzony testament, którym zapisywał cały swój wielki majątek przytułkowi dla ubogich, przebiegł raz jeszcze parą początkowych linji pisma i złożywszy akt we czworo, schował go do szuflady biurka. Mimowoli spojrzawszy w lustro naprzeciw, smutno uśmiechnął się: w świetnie skrojonym żakiecie z białą, pikową kamizelką i czarnym, artystycznie związanym krawatem było mu bardzo do twarzy; Stacha tak lubiała go w tym stroju. Biedna, nieszczęśliwa Stacha... Utkwił spojrzenie w portret bujnej, przepysznej kobiety, zawieszony nad łóżkiem. Dziś ledwo cień pozostał z dawnej krasy. Okropna choroba umysłowa zwarzyła jej egzotyczne piękno prawie zupełnie. I to w tak krótkim stosunkowo czasie! Rok niespełna! A winą ponosił on, tylko on — Władysław Kobierzycki, ceniony niegdyś powszechnie chemik i wynalazca. Wina — cha, cha, cha! Jego wina! Tragedja raczej, nieszczęście, zrządzenie losu, wszystko, tylko nie wina! Bo cóż był winien on, że okrutny jakiś przypadek stworzył zeń zwyrodniałą anomalje, jakiegoś wyjątkowego osobnika, który nie umiał spełniać zadań życiowych, jak inni ludzie, nie mógł używać życia i jego rozkoszy w zwykły, normalny sposób? W czem tu zawinił on, dziecko poczęte może w szale płomieni, w grozie pożaru, co tysiącem purpurowych wstąg zawisnął nad łonem matki w godziną miłosnych spełnień?... Opuścił głowę na piersi i zamyślił się... Pod przymkniętą powieką zaczęły wykwitać obrazy przeszłości: dzieciństwo, młodość urodziwa i pierwsze akordy lat męskich... Z chaosu wspomnień wygrążyło się na powierzchnię i przykuło uwagę parę najważniejszych dlań w tej chwili, parę zasadniczych momentów, w których ujawniła się tragiczna zagadka jego istoty... Do dwudziestego czwartego roku życia Kobierzycki nie odczuwał choćby najlżejszych wrażeń erotycznych; płeć i jej sprawy były mu dziedziną zupełnie obcą i nieznaną. Ze zdumieniem patrzył na zabiegi miłosne innych, których nie rozumiał, z chłodną obojętnością przechodził obok najponętniejszych kobiet. Koledzy śmiali się z niego obdarzając przydomkiem „czystego Józefa“; drwiny znosił spokojnie, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami. Aż zaszedł pewnego dnia wypadek, który wstrząsnął nim potężnie, budząc na krótką chwilę uśpione życie płciowe. Pamiętał tę dziwną godzinę jak dziś. Było to w Żmigrodzie, w lecie podczas pożaru. Dom krewnych, u których spędzał wtedy wakacje, padł jeden z pierwszych ofiarą płomieni. Pamiętał najdrobniejsze szczegóły tej dziwnej, krwawej nocy: krzyk kobiet, hałas służby, gorączkowe wyrzucanie rzeczy przez okna. Na widok pierwszych jeżyków ognia nagle jakby przeistoczył się cały. Jakieś nieznane siły napływać zaczęły w jego dotąd chłodne, zrównoważone jestestwo, jakieś prądy gorące, zapędne zaczęły kipieć w żyłach. , Silnie podniecony wyszedł ze swego pokoju na lewem skrzydle domu i zdążał ku wyjściu. Przechodząc przez sypialnie krewnych, spostrzegł kuzynką swoją, szesnastoletnią Madzie, która na pół ubrana porwała się z łóżka do ucieczki. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się mężczyzną. Ta dziewczyna, dotąd mu zupełnie obojętna, na którą aż do tej chwili nie zwracał niemal uwagi, nagle wydała mu się dziwnie pożądaną. Dreszcz krwi przebiegł ciało i wywołał rumieniec wstydu. — Boisz się Madziu? — szepnął gorąco, tuląc ją bezradną w ramiona. — Okropnie — odpowiedziała również zmieszana dziewczyna. — Chodźmy stąd, Władku! Tedy, przez jadalnie, chodźmy prędzej! Patrzysz na mnie tak dziwnie. — Poczekaj! Jeszcze czas. Widzisz te płomienie tam na ganku? Nieprawdaż jakie to piękne i potężne? Cudowny żywioł! I błądził ręką po jej odkrytej piersi. — Władku! Teraz nie można. Kocham cię, Władku, lecz teraz nie pora. Ogień już przedostaje się przez okno salonu do środka. Uciekajmy! I pociągnęła go za sobą. Niechętnie dał się wyprowadzić poza obrąb płonącego domu; potem pochłonęła ich i rozdzieliła ciżba domowników i tłum ratujących. A nazajutrz rano po pożarze, gdy zakłopotana Madzia podnosiła nań co chwila pijane miłością oczy, odwrócił się chłodno i w parą dni potem wyjechał. Czar v płci, rozpętany ogniem pożaru, przygasł wraz z nim bez śladu: Kobierzycki był wobec kobiet znów zimny i obojętny... Minęło parę lat cichej, gorliwej pracy. Powoli zdobył sławę zdolnego chemika i uzyskał katedrą w wyższej szkole technicznej. Mimo intensywnych studjów. młody uczony nie unikał zabaw. Owszem lubiał towarzystwo i bywał dużo; wśród wytwornej society warszawskiej był postacią popularną i chętnie widzianą — zwłaszcza u płci nadobnej. Jego odporność na wdzięki niewieście podniecała ambicje głośnych uwodzicielek serc męskich ale bez widocznego powodzenia. (J pięknych pań i zalotnych dziewic uchodził za twierdze nie do zdobycia. Beau monsieur impassible — oto przydomek, pod jakim znał go powszechnie wykwintny świat niewieści. Tak doszedł do lat męskich spokojny, pogodny, nietknięty burzą namiętności. W parę miesięcy po przekroczeniu równika życia powtórzyło się nagle to z przed laty sześciu i — rzece szczególna — w podobnych warunkach: podczas pożaru. Był wtedy tylko jednym z widzów, którzy tłumnie otaczali płonący dom. W szale rozpętanych nagle popędów, wśród zgiełku ludzi, wśród chaosu głosów posiadł po raz pierwszy w życiu jakąś młodą, czarnowłosą kobietę w czerwonym szalu na ramionach — opodal miejsca katastrofy, niemal na oczach ludzkich na jednej z ławek pobliskiego skweru, ocienionej krzewami bzu. Posiadł ją w pożarze ognia i krwi i odszedł na zawsze nieznany. Do dziś dnia nie wiedział nawet, kim była pożarna kochanka i jak się nazywa; zgubił ją w tłumie bez żalu i bez tęsknoty powtórzeń ... W trzydziestym piątym roku życia poznał na balu medyków Stanisławę Olszycką, przecudną, rudowłosą, dwudziestoletnią wdowę po profesorze wszechnicy. Pani zajęła się nim odrazu i wyróżniała go widocznie z grona wielbicieli. Był piękny, młody, sławny i uchodził za niezwyciężonego... Widywali się zrazu na zabawach publicznych, w teatrze, na koncertach, potem u niej w domu, w ślicznej „Goplanie“. Bywał chętnie, bo mu to pochlebiało, lecz bez gorętszych uczuć. Pani Olszycka dawała mu nieraz do zrozumienia, że mógłby zostać jej mężem, obiecywała wspaniałą karjerę dzięki poparciu wpływowych krewnych: Kobierzycki udawał, że nie rozumie lub grzecznie, lecz stanowczo uchylał się przed propozycjami. Za dumny był, by ją oszukiwać, za prawy, aby brać za żonę kobietę, do której nie czuł pociągu. Stasia była mu wtedy tylko nader sympatyczna — lubiał ją ogromnie i podziwiał jako piękny twór przyrody z pobudek czysto estetycznych, — oto wszystko. o właściwych uczuciach erotycznych wtedy przynajmniej nie mogło być mowy... Aż nadszedł pamiętny dla obojga 22 sierpnia r. 1891. Mieli tego dnia odbyć wspólną wycieczkę automobilem za miasto. Koło godziny czwartej po południu Kobierzycki, wytworny i elegancki jak zwykle, szedł Lipową w stronę „Goplany“. Na zakręcie, tam, gdzie ulica tworząc silny kąt, zmierzała prosto do willi, uczuł swąd dymu i usłyszał gwar zmieszanych głosów. — Gore! — pomyślał, wpadając w stan szczególnego podniecenia. Po chwili wiedział już, gdzie wybuchł pożar: czarny słup dymu, przerzynany od czasu do czasu żagwią płomienia, wykwitał nad willą pani Olszyckiej... Pędem rzucił się w głąb ulicy i w parę m.nut potem przeciskał się gwałtownie przez gawiedź ludzką, która półkolem otoczyła dom, tamując dostęp ratującym. — Z drogi — krzyczał pół przytomny — Z drogi! Wpadł przez oszkloną werandę do płonącego wnętrza. — Pani Stanisławo! — wołał, szukając jej po pokojach. — Udzie pani? Nie zważając na tumany duszącego dymu, ani na ogień, który już opanował prawe skrzydło willi, rzucił się najpierw w tę zagrożoną stronę. Lecz tu jej nie znalazł. Osmolony, czarny od kopciu, z nadpalonemu włosami wydarł się płomieniom i wpadł przez przedpokój do sypialni. Tu zastał ją na pół omdlałą z przerażenia, przerzuconą bezradnie przez łóżko. Jej długie włosy o połysku miedzi, wymknąwszy się z uwięzi splotów, rozsypały się złotym płaszczem na poduszce. — Jakżeś piękna! — zaszeptał, podając jej szklankę z wodą. — Jakżeś niezwykle piękna! Stacha otworzyła oczy i poznała go. Uśmiech tkliwy i słodki rozjaśnił jej cudne rysy: — Drogi panie! I wśród huku płomieni, wśród kłębów dymu oddała mu się w niewysłowionej rozkoszy. Pijany szczęściem, uniósł ją w ramionach przez okno i złożył lekko, ostrożnie, jak dziecko, na murawie parku poza willą... Tymczasem przybyła w krytycznej chwili straż ogniowa ocaliła dom, dzięki sprawności i energji strażaków, udało się ochronić „Goplanę“ od zupełnej zagłady. Szkody, poczynione pi zez ogień, poprawiono w ciągu kilku tygodni, i w miesiąc po wypadku piękna wdowi i mogła przyjmować gości jak dawniej w swym pysznie urządzonym salonie. Zachowanie się Kobierzyckiego po wypadku było dla Stachy zagadką. Przez dłuższy czas po pożarze nie pokazał się w willi i jakby jej unikał. Dopiero po kilkakrotnem zaproszeniu przyszedł wielce onieśmielony i zakłopotany. Z namiętności, która wybuchła tak żywiołowo na chwile, nie pozostało ani śladu; był znów, jak dawniej, wytworny i uprzedzający grzeczny, lecz nie wykraczał poza granice zwykłej znajomości. Zdawało się, że zupełnie zapomniał o tem, co zaszło między nimi podczas pożaru. Mimo widocznych objawów uczucia ze strony Olszyckiej, zachowywał się wstrzemięźliwie i z rezerwą. O powtórzeniu sceny z 22 sierpnia nie mogło być mowy, czuł się do czegoś podobnego wprost fizycznie niezdolny; stąd płynęła przesadna powściągliwość wobec wylewów uczuciowych Stachy, których nie mógłby po męzku zaspokoić. Wejrzawszy jednak głębiej we własne wnętrze, zauważył, że w jego życiu erotycznem zaszła pewna zmiana: mimo zupełnej obojętności zmysłów, odczuwał dla złotowłosej kobiety silniejszą niż dawniej sympatję; lecz było to uczucie zgoła platoniczne, jeśli wogóle to, co dla niej odczuwał, można było nazwać uczuciem. W każdym razie wkrótce zrozumiał, że rozstanie byłoby dlań obecnie rzeczą, nader przykrą jeśli nie bolesną; potrzebował jej towarzystwa i z nietajoną radością śpieszył na spotkanie. Lecz jej to nie wystarczało. Pani Olszycka pokochała go miłością silną i namiętną kobiety zdrowej i normalnej i pragnęła, aby odpowiedział podobnie. Jego niewytłómaczony opór, zwłaszcza po tem, co zaszło, obrażał jej godność niewieścią i drażnił zmysły. Stąd przyszło niebawem do gwałtownych i gorących starć. Pewnego wieczora odprowadzał ją z teatru o dość już spóźnionej godzinie. Przed bramą domu chciał się pożegnać, lecz niemal gwałtem wciągnęła go do wnętrza. Ustąpił i zjedli razem kolację. Po usunięciu się służby przesiadła do niego na sofę i objąwszy niespodzianie za szyję, pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Kobierzycki nie oddał pocałunku, lecz lekko odsuwając się, zdjął łagodnie pieszczące go ramię. Na twarzy Stachy odbił się wyraz niezmiernego bólu: — Pogardzasz mną? — zapytała, prostując się dumnie. — Nie, przeciwnie. Czczę i szanuję jak mało kogo, I dlatego tak postępuję. Ściągnęła wspaniałe łuki brwi i wpatrywała się weń przenikliwie: — Nie kochasz mnie! Kobierzycki powstał i ujmując łagodnie przegub jej ręki, odparł spokojnie: — Przeciwnie, kocham panią, lecz nie tak, jak inni. Kocham panią, Stacho, lecz na swój sposób. Nie umiem inaczej. Miłość moja pozbawiona jest zmysłów. — W takim razie jak mam tłómaczyć sobie twe postępowanie wtedy? — zapytała, oblewając się purpurą wstydu na wspomnienie godziny rozkoszy. — Przepraszam panią — szepnął, pochylając się ku jej ręce. — Obraziłem cię. To była u mnie chwila wyjątkowa, gdy nie władnąłem sobą — byłem jak nieprzytomny. Przesunął dłoń po twarzy, jakby chcąc zetrzeć z niej głęboką rysę męki, co przeorała ją w tym momencie. — Przebacz Stacho, przebacz! Błagam cię! Podczas pożaru nie odpowiadam za siebie. Rzucił się jej do stóp, obejmując rękoma kolana. — Jestem anormalny — wyjąkał, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. — Jestem zwyrodniały, niepodobny do innych. Znamię ognia spoczęło na mnie. Jestem jego dzieckiem i igraszką. Nie wolno mi zbliżać się do ciebie. Nie mogę zostać twym meżem, Stacho. Musze pożegnać cię i wyjechać stąd na zawsze; nie chce cię dłużej zwodzić. Pokochałaś kalekę. Zamilkł i łkanie zaczęło wstrząsać jego piersią. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Kobierzycki płakał nad swą ułomnością, po raz pierwszy poznał, że jest zwyrodniałym wyjątkiem. Stacha podniosła go z klęczek i tuląc jego głowę do piersi, szeptała głosem miękkim, pieściwym słowa pociechy i miłości. Jeśli mnie kochasz naprawdę, powinieneś mnie poślubić. Gotowa jestem wyrzec się rozkoszy fizycznej byle zostać twoją żoną i mieć cię przy sobie. Czy sądzisz, że nie potrafję poprzestać na stosunku czysto idealnym? Kocham cię, Władku! Kobierzycki wahał się. Wielka miłość tej kobiety odurzała go; nieprawdopodobny wydał się ogrom poświęcenia i abnegacji. Wreszcie ustąpił i zgodził się. W miesiąc potem została jego żoną. Lecz dzień ślubu miał być dniem katastrofy. Już na parę dni przedtem Stacha wyglądała na silnie zdenerwowaną : to bladła bez powodu, to nagle kraśniała rumieńcem; chwilami zdawało się, że popada w tępą, smutną zadumę... Gdy po uczcie weselnej nowożeńcy zostali sami. wprowadziła go z błyszczącemi podnieceniem oczyma do swego buduaru. Na chwilę Kobierzycki został sam. Czuł się dziwnie nieswojo, jakby zawstydzony. Usiadł na otomanie i zapalił papierosa. Wypuszczając pod strop kłęby niebieskiego dymu, usiłował ująć sytuację. Wydała się nijaka, arcyśmieszna. — Głupia historja — mruknął, strzepując popiół z klapy fraka. Wtem z poza kotary, oddzielającej buduar od sypialni, wyszła jego żona... Była zupełnie naga. Przepysznie wykute jej ciało oślepiało śnieżną białością na tle płomiennego płaszcza włosów, które kaskadą spływały nieomal do stóp. W ręce trzymała płonącą ampułkę w kształcie złotego lotosu. Kołysząc się na cudnie sklepionych biodrach, postąpiła ku niemu z uśmiechem pijanej menady. — Dzisiejsza noc należy do nas — noc ogniowego cudu — twoja noc, mężu mój i kochanku. Jakżem szczęśliwa i dumna! Przytknęła płomień kaganka do kotary; powoli wśród ciszy przytajonych oddechów draperja zajęła się; długa wązka wstążka ognia zaczęła wspinać się brzegiem zasłony pod sufit. Wtem z wnętrza domu odezwał się suchy trzask trawionych sprzętów i w nozdrza uderzyła woń spalenizny. — Patrz! Odchyliła płonącą kotarę, ukazując sypialnię. Kobierzycki ujrzał w głębi kotłujący kłąb płomieni. — Czyż nie piękny widok, drogi mój? — zapytała, wypuszczając z ręki ampułkę. I zarzuciła mu na szyję parę cudnych ramion. — Czyżbyś ty sama? — zaszeptał cały w dreszczach złowieszczej namiętności. — Tak, to moje dzieło. To nasze gody ogniowe. I obsunęła się wraz z nim na otomanę. Ogarnęło ich szaleństwo pożaru. Wśród huku płomieni, wśród trzasku przepalanych belek, wśród wężowych splotów dymu święcili noc poślubną. Żar ognia otaczał ich coraz węższą obręczą, coraz bliżej przyczołgiwały się macki pożaru. Wtem rozległ się okropny śmiech Stachy. Kobierzycki oprzytomniał i ujrzał się w środku ognistej topieli. Dym wygryzał im oczy, piekł ciała, parzył skórę. — Cha, cha, cha! Cha, cha, cha! — szydził rozdzierający chichot kobiety. Zarzucił jej na głowę jakąś chustę i smagany biczami ognia, wypadł wraz z nią na podwórze. W tej chwili strawiony do przyciesi strop zawalił się i z głuchym łomotem runął w wężowisko płomieni... W miesiąc potem odwiózł Kobierzycki żonę swoją do zakładu dr. Paderny dla umysłowo chorych. Wstrząśnienia nocy poślubnej wypaliły na umyśle nieszczęśliwej niezatarte piętno obłędu. Choroba przybrała odrazu formy groźne, niemal wykluczające powrót do stanu normalnego. Opieka lekarska była nieodzowną. Przychodziły na chorą okresy zupełnej depresji, gdy całemi dniami siedziała nieruchomo z oczyma wlepionemi w szybę okna, to znów ataki szału, podczas których darła na sobie suknie, rzucając na mężczyzn bezwstydne spojrzenia obłąkanej żądzy. Czasami przeradzał się obłęd w bezdenny strach przed pożarem, w piekielną grozę ognia; wtedy nieszczęśliwa, wtulona w kąt pokoju, studjowała wychodzącemi z orbit oczyma, jakieś fikcyjne płomienie, krzycząc coś ochrypłym, dzikim głosem. Lecz były i dnie, gdy ogień przeistaczał się dla Stachy w rodzaj cudnej fantasmagorji, w jakiś płomienny fetysz; wtedy pragnęła go wywołać za wszelką cenę, pożądała całem swem tragicznem jestestwem jego żółtoczerwonych języków i palących wstęg. Podczas jednego z takich ataków zakład Paderny omal nie uległ katastrofie, gdy Kobierzycka w przystępie szału podpaliła swą celę. Cudem tylko udało się ocalić obłąkaną i ugasić pożar. Odtąd czuwano nad nią z podwojoną gorliwością, usuwając starannie z jej pobliża płonące świece i zapałki. Tak upłynął rok pobytu w zakładzie. Kobierzycki odwiedzał żonę początkowo dwa razy na tydzień, we wtorki i piątki między godziną 4—5 po południu. Lecz wizyty te były dlań nader przykre; wracał do siebie zawsze silnie rozstrojony. W okresie melancholji i duchowej prostracji przyjmowała Stacha te odwiedziny obojętnie, nie poznając go zupełnie; kiedyindziej znów rzucała mu się na spotkanie z wyciągniętemi ramionami, okrywając go pocałunkami ust spalonych gorączką. Wtedy mówiła ciągle o ogniu, pożarze, płomieniach i miłości i rozpuszczając miedzianą kaskadę swych włosów, wabiła go ku sobie jak samka gołębia. Kobierzycki przeżywał wtedy chwile najokropniejszej katuszy: wstyd i ból, rozpacz i upokorzenie szarpały mu duszę na strzępy. Wychodził z tego domu przygarbiony, drżący, postarzały o lat dziesiątek. — Masz zapałki? Władek, masz zapałki? — brzmiał mu w uszach namiętny szept obłąkanej. — Daj choć jedną, choć jedną, choć jedną, Właduś! — skamlał gorączkowy głos Stachy. — Podpalimy najpierw firanki, potem pościel, łóżko a potem... Tu wyczuwał na twarzy jej szybki, nierówny oddech. — A potem, wiesz co?... Pochylała mu się do ucha z tajemnym szeptem: — Cha, cha, cha! Cha, cha, cha! Płomienne gody! Masze czerwone, nasze purpurowe gody!... Wyrywał się z jej objęć blady, wstrząsany dreszczem grozy i uciekał do domu tym długim, chłodnym kurytarzem w dwa rzędy cel numerowanych... Po jednej takiej scenie poradził mu dr. Paderna, aby ograniczył swe wizyty do jednorazowych odwiedzin na miesiąc. Lekarz utrzymywał, że obecność jego widocznie działa podniecająco na chorą, a i dla niego samego częste wizyty mogą stać się niebezpieczne. Kobierzycki przyznał mu w części słuszność i odtąd odwiedzał Stachę rzadziej. Jakoż namiętne wybuchy obłąkanej bywały teraz coraz słabsze, lecz równolegle z tem wystąpiły inne objawy, budząc w nim różne podejrzenia. Oto zauważył po jakimś czasie, że Stacha poznaje go z coraz to większym trudem, że patrzy nań coraz to obojętniej, że jest jej coraz bardziej obcy. Równocześnie nie podobało mu się zachowanie Paderny. Parę razy pochwycił jego spojrzenie, rzucone na chorą pod koniec wizyty, gdy wchodził na chwilę do jej celi, parą razy ujrzał dziwny błysk w oczach obłąkanej na widok lekarza. Powoli nabrał przekonania, że Paderna pragnie go odsunąć od żony możliwie na najdalszą metę i ogranicza liczbę odwiedzin ze względów niekoniecznie leczniczych. Okropne podejrzenie, zakradłszy się raz do duszy, sączyło w nią zabójcze jady, wyżerało coraz głębsze koleiny. Po czasie spostrzegł lekceważący uśmiech asystenta, cyniczne spojrzenia zakładowych famulusów. Wreszcie spostrzeżenie uczynione w czasie ostatniej wizyty, dwa dni temu, rozwiało resztę wątpliwości, odsłaniając nagą, ohydną prawdę. W ubiegły piątek przyjęła go Stacha z zupełną obojętnością i nawet nie odwróciła się ku niemu twarzą od okna, przy którem zastał ją po wejściu do celi. Przemawiał długo głosem cichym, serdecznym, pieścił ruchem miękkim, macierzyńskim pukle jej włosów. Chora zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać; oczy jej, zapatrzone w przestrzeń poza oknem, co jakiś czas zwracały się pytająco ku drzwiom, jakby kogoś oczekując. Gdy w końcu koło piątej wszedł do pokoju Paderna, obłąkana porwała się ku niemu z błyskiem radości w oku. — Nareszcie jesteś, Władku! — wyszło z ust jej westchnienie ulgi. Lekarz zmieszał się i popatrzył na Kobierzyckiego. — Typowe u obłąkanych pomieszanie osobowości. — Znamienne — chciał pan powiedzieć — poprawił go zimno Kobierzycki. — Teraz już bierze pana za mnie. I wyszedł bez podania mu ręki... W ciągu najbliższych dni dojrzało w nim postanowienie. Odwieść go od zamiaru nie mogło już nic w świecie. Uporządkował wszystkie swe sprawy, spisał ostatnią wolę, oddał do druku najświeższą swą pracę naukową. Spokojnie, z uśmiechem wytwornego chłodu czekał końca. A koniec ten miał przyjść dzisiaj — dzisiaj w poniedziałek 21 maja miedzy godziną 4—5 po południu. Spojrzał powtórnie na zegarek: dochodziły trzy kwadranse na czwartą; czas był najwyższy. Wstał od biurka, ubrał się i za chwile jechał dorożką w stroną zakładu. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach pojazd zatrzymał się przed bramą lecznicy. Kobierzycki zapłacił dorożkarza i krokiem spokojnym, równym, odmierzonym jak wahania zegara, zaczął wstępować na schody. Nie zatrzymał go nikt w drodze — szedł jak przeznaczenie chłodny i nieubłagany... Oto długi, półmrokiem okryty kurytarz z dwiema pierzejami cel... Zatrzymał się pod numerem 15 i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni żakieta... Z wnętrza doszły go w tej chwili jakieś głosy: nizki męzki baryton i spazmatyczne łkania kobiety. Pocisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka... Na sofie w objęciach Paderny leżała jego żona. Na skrzyp drzwi lekarz zerwał się, zasłaniając odruchowo głowę, Napróżno! Huknął strzał celny, jedyny i trafił go w skroń. Upadł bez jęku. Stacha, w złotolitym płaszczu włosów, podniosła się z sofy i pochyliła się nad ciałem lekarza. Nagle podniosła twarz ku mężowi: w rysach zmąconych szałem zdawał się przez chwilę ważyć jakiś problemat, przedzierać rozpaczliwie ku jaśniom jakaś zagadka... Wtem błysk przytomności zaświtał w jej oczach — powiodła ręką po czole, rozchyliła usta, chciała coś przemówić... Zapoźno! Huk strzału uprzedził słowo. Z głuchym jękiem stoczyła się na zwłoki Paderny. Wtedy Kobierzycki skierował wylot rewolweru we własne serce. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia